


Practice

by tellthenight



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas driving home from a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are not affiliated in any way aside from all being under 1000 words.

Cas had talked about the wedding for the first half hour or so of the drive- the way the lights had been, the focus on the reception instead of a long serious ceremony.

“I liked that, Dean.” Cas said. He laid down across the seat, his head against Dean’s leg as they drove. He weaved his fingers in with Dean’s and opened and closed their hands while they were quiet save the radio low in the background. He went still after awhile, their hands held close to his chest.

“I’ve been thinking about it, Cas.” Dean said softly. “You and me and… and all this. I don’t want to buy rings without you, though. You have better taste.” He nodded a little then leaned to make sure Cas was still sleeping. “I want to buy a house. Maybe one we work on together? Or not. Whatever you think.”

Dean exited the highway and the roads broke from shopping and restaurants down into neighborhoods. “Maybe in a while we adopt a kid or two, you know? I think you’d be a good dad.”

After a few minutes he turned onto their street. “So what would you think, Cas, if we did all that?” Dean pulled into the thin driveway of their duplex and parked. Dean squeezed Cas’s hand tight.

“Hey, babe. We’re home.”

Cas shifted and his eyes popped open. “That wedding must have… I don’t know.” he muttered.

“What?” Dean asked as Cas sat up and stretched a little.

“I dreamed you-” Cas stopped and shook his head. “Nothing. It was weird.” He rolled his neck around and slid to his side of the car. Dean watched him get out and then sat there long enough that Cas tapped his fingers on the glass of Dean’s window and bent down to check on him.

Dean smiled at him and took a deep breath before he opened the door carefully so as not to hit Cas. Cas backed up and put an arm around Dean as they walked to the back door. Dean unlocked the door and let Cas in first.

Cas opened the fridge and started to loosen his tie as he looked for something in there and Dean stood back in the doorway.

“Do you want something?” Cas looked up at Dean, but his smile quickly faded to concern. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Dean walked up to him and pushed the fridge door closed. He reached for Cas’s hands and Cas looked at him strangely. “Dean?”

“Tell me your dream.”

“No, it was weird and you don’t want me to-”

“Marry me, Cas. I want you to marry me and get a house and have some kids. I didn’t get a ring first because I want you to help choose since you have-”

“Better taste.” Cas finished with Dean. His forehead disappeared in a group of wrinkles as his eyebrows rose and a smile started to spread.

“Did you ask me in the car and I missed it because I was mostly asleep?”

Dean laughed and he flushed red in his cheeks and down his neck. “I think I was practicing?

Cas laughed heartily at that one and Dean colored down his neck, even though he knew Cas was happy.

“So?” Dean asked. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him gently. “Definitely yes.” he said, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
